Waiting on Sunshine
by TigerStriper
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Set during Breaking Dawn. Jacob is miserable and Leah has shut down to the world. Will these two fallen lovers find friendship in the one place they didn't look, and what happened to the Cullens? Jacob/Leah. Rated T For some swear words.
1. Chapter 1 Pain

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so please be nice. It is set during Breaking dawn after the wedding. Every thing's the same except Bella never has Nessie and the Vulturi already know about the wolves. Anyways i hope you like it and please review.**

**Disclaimer:**

Me: Leah would you do the honors?

**Leah: Do i have to?**

Me: Yup.

**Leah: Fine. This author does not own twilight or any of the characters they all belong to Stephanie Meyer. Happy now?**

Me: As a matter of fact, yes i am Leah.

:) :) :)

**Leah's POV**

**Pain.**

I was a broken soul. Life would be so much easier if life was normal. No stupid wolf pack, no stinking leeches. It stripped everything from me. Sam, for the most part. My smile, my happiness, my sanity, my humanity all gone. Not to mention the more shallow things. My beautiful hair that reached down to my hips. Not to mention all the expensive outfits that are gone.

Most of all I hated Sam. Who gave him the write to reak my heart chop off all my hair and turn me into a giant dog. I'm allergic to dogs. Never wanted to be near one let alone turn into one. Then there's Jake. I have enough problems trying to deal with my own thoughts and grieving I defenantly don't need to listen to his.

So here I am sitting in my bathroom curled up like the idiot I am. The house is empty. I refuse to go over to Emily's house to celebrate Jake coming back. In fact I'd rather he never came back at all. If I can't be happy I don't want to sit around and hear how happy everyone else is.

I wouldn't come to senses with my self but I had been crying for the last few days. Not that I would ever admit it to myself or anyone else. Every one said I would get over Sam and move on. Every one had been wrong. For the last three months I could swear that the whole in my chest was shrinking to nothingness.

Now it felt like I didn't even have a stomach at all. My life was a wreck and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. Things would never go back to normal even if they could.

I wiped the burning tears off of my cheek. Then barring my face in my arms. My head was throbbing with a major head ache that always popped up when I cried. My eyes were red from tears and shut tight. The cool breeze from the open window waved though my tangled hair. Reminding me of my once beautiful jet black locks.

The phone rang from the other room. I didn't care to answer so I waited for the obnoxious rings to end. After seven rings the noise was silenced. Seconds later the ringing started up again. Slowly I got up on to my feet and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I goggly spoke into the phone.

"Leah? Is Seth there?" Immeadiatly I recognized the voice and wished I had let it ring. Sam was shouting into the phone.

"No I thought he was with you" Really, I didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. Especially Sam.

"Last I saw him was around lunch time. He said he was going home to change before Em's party and I haven't seen him since." Ok something was up because Seth never came home.

"I assumed he was just running late but were all getting pretty worried." It wasn't like Sam to worry about someone being late to a party. In fact it wasn't like hime to worry at all. I was to depressed to wonder why.

"Did you ever see him phase back?" Normally I would have said not my problem and hung up but after all Seth was my brother and someone had to look after him. A job I defiantly wouldn't be leaving for Sam.

"No I never did." He answered. Ha just as I thought.

"Well one of you should." I snapped.

"Jared and Paul already did. The didn't hear him so u thought I should call." God what was Sam's problem? Seth was probably just late why did he have to make a big deal out of everything?

"So I'm sure he's just out somewhere now stop wasting my time Sam." The words spilled out hard and cold.

"He's hurt Leah we can all tell." I wasn't in the mood to argue. Especially with Sam.

"Fine I'll be there in five." I hung up. There was no point to continue the conversation.

I decided to drive. My old blue bug was the only evidence that i used to be a happy person. I pulled the door open and fell inside. Then i shut the door, turned the keys, and stepped on the gas.

Two minuets later I pulled into Emily's place. I got out of my car leaving the keys in the ignition. I didn't bother knocking. The door was open anyways. Like always Em was in the kitchen making masses of food for the guys. Claire, Kim, and Rachel or the other lucky "imprinties" were all there too. The rest of the "Pack" were outside. With the exception of Seth.

Storming over to the pack i crossed my arms and started to tap my foot once i reached them.

"OK, what's the big deal?" I half yelled.

"Well as you know this morning Seth, Quill, and Paul were out on patrol and they caught the sent of some leeches. Seth followed the sent down the border and then when he got close Quill and Paul lost connection and no one's seen him since." Sam yelled back at me with a harsh tone that he used when he felt someone was being a smart ass.

"Did you think to follow the sent yourself to find him or did you just go strait to freaking out like you always do. I bet he'll show up anytime now."

"Leah stop being a smart ass and shut up!" See, called it.

"Well did you?" I asked.

"Yes!" He yelled.

"Quill followed the trail and it just disappeared with Seth. No Vamps, no Seth." Embry added.

"Maybe we should send someone out again maybe Quill just lost the sent?" Jared suggested.

"You doubting my skills?" Quill asked, after that i zoned out of the conversation it was getting us know where. Couldn't the be serious for one minuet? No of course not. Finally Sam's voice interrupted the chaos.

"Enough! We need to take things serious right now. Seth gone and a fesh leech trail is not a good combination now would every one just shut up for one minuet!" The goup became silent.

"Now Jared's right we need to send someone to

send someone to look for Seth."

"Ok just asking, did anyone try calling him?" Stuipid question. They never would do that. Simple is what i'm here for. Sam has to think of the most complicating way to do things.

"Yes Leah when we tried that you answered the phone. Or do you not remember?"

"I meant his cell." i said rolling my eye's, god was he that stupid. Sam's face made a silent 'oh' look of embarrassment.

"No but i didn't think he would keep it with him while he was phased." He shot back at me.

"Why are we still here arguing shouldn't we be looking for Seth?" Jake asked.

"Well if your so egger to find Seth then you go look for him." Sam yelled. I smirked at that.

"You to Leah both of you go. Now." Sam yelled using his alpha voice. Fiercely I turned around and walked off into the forest. phasing not caring if my clothes were ripped to shreds.

My hearts already ripped out. Who cares what else is.

**A/N : I had some computer problems with this chapter sorry about that. **

**Please review if you want me to continue. **

**Come on I know you want to press that button.**

**Please press the review button**

**Its a magic button**

**I'll give you a cookie if you do.**

**Jacob: Hey thats my cookie!**


	2. Chapter 2 Misery

**A/N Thank you B**** rankel1 for my first review. O****k so this is chapter two from Jacob's point of view. The next chapter we'll find out about the Cullens. **

**Disclaimer: **

Me: Jacob your turn to the disclaimer.

**Jacob: No, I'm still mad at you for giving away my cookie.**

Me: Get over it and do the descliamer.

**Jacob: Nu uh I reeeally wanted that cookie. **

Me: Ok how bout you do the disclaimer and I'll give you a pie.

**Jacob: Fiiinnne, this author does not own twilight or any of the characters they all belong to SM. **

Me: Bravo.

**Jacob POV**

**Misery **

_Life sucks and then you die, yeah I should be so lucky. _ Bella Swan didn't exist to me. She died Three weeks, four hours, and nine minuets ago. Sam says it will all get better when I find my imprint. Yeah I'd love to meet the person I know doesn't exist.

I'm past dead. That didn't work when all I did was sit around not talking to anyone, locked up in my room only made my think about Bella. So now I'm a zombie, I'm surprised I can still phase because I'm never angry. Never mad, no emotions at all. That seems to work.

Sam has been pretty good, keeping me out of pack stuff. Usually when I patrol I do it alone. Today I'm sitting on my couch watching some show about cars. Usually I would be interested but not today. Cars remind me about how she would always come and watch me work in the garage even when she knew nothing about cars. Quickly i changed the channel to myth busters. The theme was duck tape can fix anything. Yeah anything but my heart.

There was a loud banging noise from outside. I hopped up and went to the door. Paul was ofcocarse on the other side.

"What do you want Paul?"

"Seth ran across the sent of some leeches. He followed the trail and then disappeared." He sounded worried. he continued to talk as we made are way to Emily's. Jared got to Em's at the same time as us.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Seth's missing." I answered. Sam came walking out of the kitchen.

"Well he's not at home but Leah's on the way." No one seemed happy about that. Collin and Brady came in next along with Embry. We all waited outside for Leah and Quill. Quill came in wolf form witch left Leah to be late as always. She drove up in her ghastly blue bug. I remember fixing it for her before Sam changed. I was fourteen then, it was about a year before Bella Swa- I mean _Cullen** -**_ugh moved here. Leah stomped over to us and crossed her arms with a very angry and disturbing look on her face.

"OK, what's the big deal?" she asked.

"Well as you know this morning Seth, Quill, and Paul were out on patrol and they caught the sent of some leeches. Seth followed the sent down the border and then when he got close Quill and Paul lost connection and no one's seen him since." Sam yelled back at her.

"Did you think to follow the sent yourself to find him or did you just go strait to freaking out like you always do. I bet he'll show up anytime now." Leah shot back at him. God what was her problem her brother was missing and all she could do was yell at her alpha.

"Leah stop being a smart ass and shut up!" I smirked at Leah. Thats what she gets.

"Well did you?" She contined.

"Yes!" He yelled back at her.

"Quill followed the trail and it just disappeared with Seth. No Vamps, no Seth." Embry added baffeled.

"Maybe we should send someone out again maybe Quill just lost the sent?" Jared suggested.

"You doubting my mad skills?" Quill laughed. I didn't wan't to listen to them so i shut down my senses for the timing.

"Enough! We need to take things serious right now. Seth gone and a fesh leech trail is not a good combination now would every one just shut up for one minuet!" Sam snapped me back to reality.

"Now Jared's right we need to send someone to look for Seth." Sam told us

"Ok just asking, did anyone try calling him?" Leah asked trying to act all smart. It was really annoying.

"Yes Leah when we tried that you answered the phone. Or do you not remember?"

"I meant his cell." Why couldn't Leah just shut up.

"No but i didn't think he would keep it with him while he was phased." He shot back at her.

"Why are we still here arguing shouldn't we be looking for Seth?" I asked.

"Well if your so egger to find Seth then you go look for him." Sam yelled. Damn it i was actually trying to avoid that.

"You to Leah both of you go. Now." Sam yelled using his alpha voice. What no why Leah could my day get any worse? I watched Leah run into the forest and phase I followed a minuet later.

It probably could.

**A/N: What do you think should happen to Seth? Review and tell me what you think. **

**Press the button and you get a pie.**

**Jacob: First my cookie now my pie you are mean.**

Me: Fine if you review you get a cake.

**Jacob: What! you had cake all this time.**

Me: Should've let them take the pie.

**Jacob: :( **

Me: Review!


	3. Chapter 3 Neutral

**A/N: Let me start with I am horrible I was so busy with school I forgot about my beloved characters so here is my extremely long chapter and its all for you. Oh warning there's some intense language in this chapter **

**And now its time for the disclaimer…**

Me: Well It's little Seth's turn now

**Seth: What! You can't make me do it!**

Me: Oh yes I can.

**Seth: What if I don't? Whacha gonna do?**

Me: Well considering I'm holding you hostage I can do just about anything.

**Seth: Oh well when you put it that way… The stupid author does not own the Twilight saga or any of its characters they belong to their rite full owner Stephanie Meyer. **

Me: On with the story…

**Leah POV **

**Neutral**

I took off running through the forest to impatient to wait for Jacob and who ever else he sent after him. Why would Sam have let Seth patrol all by himself anyways. Especially when any day now there could be some crazed newborn on the loose.

I felt Jacob phase but I continued to run and ignore him.

_Leah where the hell are you going?_

_Are you stupid where the hell do you think I'm going?_

_Well excuse me but were supposed to be looking for someone not darting out of here as fast as we can._

_I am looking for Seth!_

_Sure doesn't look like it!_

_Well I have to start somewhere!_

_So start! _Jacob commanded, his voice much to like Sam's. I didn't like it at all not one bit but I still slowed to a trot, and used my nose to scout out the forest ahead of me.

_Ofcoarse oh fearless leader! _

_Leah watch it!_

_Is that another command or just a suggeston._

_Why the power stuggle Leah you know your place in this pack, now accept it._

_Hah this is coming from the guy who refuses to take his place as alpha. _

_That's none of your concern Leah._

_Right. Atleast you were offered your rightful place. _

_And what you think you place istn't your rightful one?_

_Think about it my Grandfather was Delta If something happened to Sam and you do you think they would let me be Alpha no they'd give it to the MIA teenager. _

_Maybe because your brother can have rational thought. _

_And has nothing to do with the fact that I'm Leah 'the girl' intruding on your little macho pack. _

_What is your problem Leah your brothers is missing and all you can do is bitch around._

_Don't you dare bring my baby brother into this you know I care more about him than anything else right now. _

_Well from the way your acting I sure couldn't tell!_

_Oh I'm sorry what did you expect me to be all weepy like some week little girl._

_Well you are._

_I. Am. Not. Weak. You want to see weak why don't you go back to your little Bella._

_Do not insult her. She may be weak but atleast she not a bitch. _

_Fine. _

_Fine. _

_Jerk._

_Idiot._

_Asshole._

_Bitch. _

I didn't say anything after that. I had nothing to say to him. Finally I reached the border, Seth's patrolling rout.

_This was the last place he was, Quill was right the sent goes about half a mile down then stops both ways. _Jacob's thoughts invaded my head.

_He couldn't have just disappeared he had to have gone somewhere. _

_Well if he didn't go a distance there's only two places he would have gone. Up or down. _

_I don't plan on spending the rest of the day digging holes, I have places to be._

_Ah no you don't. _

_Shut up. _

_Let's get back to the others. _

_Well If you don't mind I'm goning to phase and go for a run. _

I didn't wait for him to respond before I phased back and ran towards the road. I had always enjoyed running. It mad me feel normal again. Before the newborns, before this whole wolf pack shit, before dad left. Before Sam.

"Leah. Wait up." I didn't need to look back to no it was Jacob following me.

"Why should I?" I said as he came up beside me.

"I wanted to apologize." He told me.

"Hah. You wanted to apologize? To me? Hah." I laughed this was going to be good. "Well go on lets here it."

"I guess I know what its like to have something that maters taken away from you" He paused

"And I should be so hard on you so I'm sorry."

"Wow that was a real apology I should have got that on tape." I retorted.

"Well thanks, I was actually looking for something along the lines of apology accepted." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well that might give you the impression that I actually have a heart." According to the rest of the pack I didn't.

"Leah if you didn't have a heart you wouldn't have been hurt by Sam and therefore wouldn't be such a bitch so in theory you have to have a heart." He stated mater of factly.

I thought about this for a while. Of coarse I had a heart that wasn't the point. His logic did make sense though. The reason why I was the way I was now was because of the huge scar Sam had left on me. Emily scar was there for everyone to see while mine was hidden to linger in my soul forever.

"Well then apology accepted." I answered finally. We ran in silence for awhile until Jacob finally spoke again.

"Leah can I ask you something?" He asked.

"It depends." I said blankly

"How did you cope with it? When Sam left you?"

"And that would fall in the category of things you can't ask." I told him.

"But that doesn't mean I won't answer. See Sam didn't have a choice it wasn't his fault. That's the only thing that keeps me from not hating him. I don't hate Sam I hate the wolf. I wouldn't be the way I was if I was still human. I don't like being something I hate if that makes sense." I explaind.

"That doesn't answer my question though." He said as we slowed to a walk.

"Before I could as you said 'cope' with it, first I had to understand it. Sam loves Emily the way I love Sam. I know the love and I know it's the worst thing to lose." I didn't have to be in wolf form to know what he would be thinking.

"How could she love a leech as much as you love her right? Don't worry it'll all make sense when you imprint." I already knew what he had to say to imprinting but honestly I didn't want to hear it.

"Leah I don't really want to imprint on some random stranger." Of coarse he didn't.

"It's not really up to you." I said that before running the rest of the way to Emily's house.

When I walked in the pack was all crouded around the table stuffing there face with food. As always my presence silenced the house.

"Well that's nice my brothers missing and your all having a party like nothings wrong." I spat out. No one had a comment to that and just kept quiet.

Sam walked into the kitchen and was talking to someone on the phone.

"Yes I'll be sure he stops by." He said into the phone.

"Ok Bye." He hung up his phone and shoved it in his pocket.

"Did you find anything." But he Sam wasn't talking to me he was talking to Jacob who just walked in the door.

"No Quill was write the only trail just stops." He replied.

"Who was that on the phone?" I asked.

"Swan residence." A smirk played across my face. This would be interesting.

"What did he want?" I asked again

"I called him to let him no that Seth was missing. Just incase it's not a leech were dealing with I wanted to inform the authorities." Sam always went out of the way to do stupid precautions.

"What did he say?" Jake asked this time.

"Well he didn't answer so I can't tell you." Sam was stalling.

"Who answered." I knew how long a honeymoon lasted and this meant one thing.

"Bella's back."

* * *

**A/N: Ok it wasn't as long as I had hoped but i had 20 minuets to write it and writers block... I kinda sped it up a bit so I hope you like it. I know there's a cliffhanger but I promise to get the next chapter up soon. I mean it. Merry Christmas! Review!REVIEW!**


End file.
